Love Is In The Air
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: What happens when Nina get's pregnant? Fabian is the dad. They learn the troubles through teen pregnancy and learning how to deal with it. Please read. I promise it will be worth it! I did not know another name for the title so I chose that. Rated T. You will see why!
1. Chapter 1: Pregnant

Love Is In the Air

Chapter 1: Pregnant

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please leave a review! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV: **

I woke up with a weird feeling. I had sex with Fabian last night. It was amazing. Everything I would hope for when I did. I grabbed my school's uniform, under wear, and bra. I grabbed my towels and headed into the bathroom. I turned the shower on. I quickly showered and got out within ten minutes. I did my hair and brushed my teeth. I went into my room and put my clothes in the hamper and hung up my towels. I grabbed my back pack and headed downstairs. Everyone was already down there.

"Good morning Nina." Fabian stated. He stood up and kissed me. I sat down in my usual spot. Trudy brought out eggs and bacon. I took a little bit of the bacon and felt like I was going to puke. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. I felt someone grab my hair and pull it back. I stopped and looked to see Fabian. I flushed the toilet. Everyone in the house was at the door.

"Nina are you okay?" Amber asked worriedly. I felt dizzy. I don't know what's wrong with me.

"No. I feel dizzy. Please get Trudy!" I announced scared. Amber ran screaming Trudy's name throughout the house. Trudy came quickly. Fabian was rubbing my back in comfort.

"What's wrong darling?" Trudy asked. I looked at everyone in the house. I had a feeling I was pregnant, but I didn't want the whole house to know. Trudy is like my mother so I can trust her and have her support.

"Can we send everyone out but you and Fabian please?" I asked. She nodded and looked at the girl. Fabian had a questioning look. I think he knew what I was going to say.

"You heard the girl. Give her some privacy. Get to school and tell them I will call because Nina and Fabian are sick." Trudy said waving her hands to get them out. They all left. Trudy then closed the door.

"I think I'm pregnant." I mumbled upset. They both looked shocked.

"You and Fabian had sex?" Trudy questioned. She didn't seem too upset.

"Yes. Last night. We did use protection though. It must have broken. I need a pregnancy test now." I said flipping out.

"Okay we will get you one. Just please calm down." Fabian said trying to relax me. I nodded and took some deep breaths.

"I will go now. Go lie down on the couch and get some rest. Fabian look after her. I will call the school." Trudy said. We both nodded. Trudy left.

"I need to go brush my teeth first." I said. My breath smells bad.

"Okay. I am coming." he said. I nodded. We headed upstairs. I brushed my teeth. I then used mouth wash. I spit it out. I went in my room to grab my laptop and we headed downstairs.

"What are we going to do if I'm pregnant Fabian?" I asked.

"It's up to you. If you are pregnant and if you want to keep it, we will and I will be there every step of the way. I will not let you go through this alone. Also if you want to adopt it, I am there for you. I love you so much." he said.

"I love you too. I think if I am I would want to keep it." I said.

"Okay. Like I said I will be the best dad ever. Let's just see if you are first." he said. I laughed and then he laughed.

"True. It could be just an illness." I said. Fabian nodded. I was on my laptop just surfing the internet, and the door opened. In walked Trudy with a bag.

"I got it. Nina you just have to pee on the stick and let it sit for four minutes." Trudy explained. I nodded. She handed me three boxes. I went into the boys bathroom and they stood outside. I peed on all of them and waited four minutes. I looked down and all of them were positive. I am pregnant. I opened the door.

"And?" Fabian asked.

"I'm pregnant." I sighed. They came over and hugged me. They then pulled apart and Trudy went to look at the sticks. She nodded.

"We will make a doctor appointment." Trudy said. I nodded.

"We can't tell the house yet." I announced.

"We won't tell the house until you're ready." Trudy explained. Fabian nodded.

"Thanks. Can we trash the tests? I don't want anyone finding them." I exclaimed.

"No problem and yes. I do have to tell Victor and Mr. Sweet though." Trudy stated.

"Okay. Just them." I replied. They nodded. Trudy went to go get a plastic bag. She grabbed tests and threw them in the bag. She walked out the door. I washed my hands and Fabian and I headed into his room. We sat on his bed.

"I want to keep it. Abortion is out of the question." I said. I am against abortion. I don't feel people should kill innocent lives.

"I agree. We will work through this. Together. I promise." he said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." he replied. We leaned in and kissed passionately. We pulled apart in two minutes and decided to do homework.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review and check out my other stories and leave a review. Thanks. REVIEW! **

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions

Chapter 2: Suspicions

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Amber's POV:**

"Do you think something is going on between Nina and Fabian?" I asked Mara. Mara and I became close over the summer, so we are walking home together from a long, tiring day of school.

"What do you mean?" Mara questioned. She seemed confused, but deep down I know she knew what I was talking about.

"This morning. She didn't feel sick last night. Do you think she could be pregnant?" I questioned. Mara let out a laugh.

"Wait are you being serious right now?" she questioned. She stopped walking, so did I.

"Yes. It's all the signs. She and Fabian have been spending a lot of time together. I say we ask her." I state.

"Fine. We have to be gentle and nice because if she is, she is going to need all the support she can get." Mara said. I nodded and we walked back. We were the last ones to enter the house. Everyone was doing their homework in the living room. I sat down at the table and Mara sat next to me.

"We will talk to her after we complete our assignments." she said. I nodded. We opened our binders and began to do our homework. I decided to start on my history homework. How can I concentrate when my friend could be pregnant?!

I had to read an article on Stone Age and answer questions. That lasted about twenty minutes. I then did my math. I grabbed my notes and my textbook. It took about five minutes until I groaned out loud and Mara looked at me.

"I need help with this math. Please Mara?" I begged in an annoying voice so she would help me.

"Sure. What problem are you on?" she asked. I was working on number 15 and there were 30 questions.

"I don't know how to solve for x!" I sighed frustrated and done with math. The problem was x to the second power -5x+3-0. **(I found this online.) **She walked me through the problem step by state. I solved it and finished the others by myself. It was easier once Mara explained it. I then read a chapter of The Outsiders and answered all of the questions. I finished my homework, as did Mara. Everyone was upstairs except for Nina and Fabian who were sitting on the couch. I looked at Mara and nodded. We walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Nina exclaimed.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Mara questioned.

"Better. Thank you." she said.

"Anytime. So are you pregnant?" I blurted out, but in a whisper.

**Nina's POV:**

Amber and Mara walked up to Fabian and I. She asked if I was pregnant. How did she find out? I will be honest. I mean telling two people won't hurt.

"Yes." I whispered. Their mouths went wide open.

"Only Trudy knows. She is telling Victor and Mr. Sweet. No one else can know yet got it?" I said.

"I promise." Nina said. I looked at Mara.

"I promise too." Mara replied.

"What are you going to do?" Amber questioned. They sat down next to us.

"We are going to keep it." Fabian said. He finally spoke.

"How did you guys find out?" I questioned.

"You threw up because of the food and were dizzy. Signs of pregnancy." Amber replied. I nodded. Trudy entered the room.

"Nina, Fabian can I please talk to you for a moment?" Trudy asked. She probably wants to know about the pregnancy.

"They know about Nina. It's okay. They won't tell anyone else until we are ready. Until Nina is ready." Fabian said.

"Okay. I swear I didn't tell." Trudy stated.

"I know Trudy. They guessed I was pregnant and I can't lie, so I told them." I said and then chuckled. Everyone smiled.

"I set a doctor appointment. Tomorrow after school. It's at four." Trudy said.

"Alright sounds good." I said. We then ate dinner. Trudy made everyone Chicken with rice, but I had soup and crackers. It was good. I then just laid down and read. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews. Please leave a review! Also check out my other stories and review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	3. Chapter 3: Parents Knowing

Chapter 3: Parents Knows

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV:**

I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I threw up and flushed it down. I hate morning sickness, but that means the baby is healthy. I brushed my teeth and then headed to my room. Amber was dressed and doing her makeup. I grabbed my clothes.

"Morning sickness?" Amber questioned.

"Yes. It's a good sign. It means the baby is healthy. I need to shower." I said. I grabbed my towels as well. I headed in the shower. I washed my hair and body. I got out and got dressed. I headed into my room and put my dirty clothes in the hamper. I placed my towels on the hanger and then grabbed my backpack. I headed downstairs and had breakfast. Trudy made pancakes and I had a glass of milk. It was so good. We headed over to school.

"Trudy told me she talked to Mr. Sweet and Victor last night." Fabian said. He held his hand in my hand as we walked.

"What did Mr. Sweet and Victor say?" I asked. I hope they don't kick me out of the school.

"Trudy said that they want to speak to us. They are not going to kick us out. Don't worry." he said.

"Okay. Then what do they want to talk to us about?" I questioned confused.

"I have no idea. Trudy said they will call us down." Fabian explained. I nodded. We entered the school and headed for our lockers. We opened them up and grabbed what we needed and then shut the lockers. We then headed to Miss. Valentine's classroom for English time. I love English because I love reading and writing.

"Okay please begin to read chapter four of The Outsiders and answer the questions. I will check the homework in a minute." Miss. Valentine said. I took out my book and questions. I began reading. Miss. Valentine was up to Fabian. He showed her and she smiled. It was my turn. I turned to last night's homework and showed her as well she nodded. She checked everyone else's.

I finished the chapter and then began to answer the questions. They were easy. There was a knock on the door. Miss. Valentine went to answer it. At the door was Mr. Sweet. I gulped and looked at Fabian. He nodded to reassure me that everything will be fine. Mr. Sweet stepped in.

"Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. Please take your things and come to my office now." he said. He sounded upset. Everyone went oh.

"That's enough now class." Miss. Valentine said. I looked at Fabian. We grabbed our things and headed to his office. We closed the door behind us.

"I'm scared Fabian." I said. He grabbed my hand and held it.

"It's going to be alright. I am right here with you." he exclaimed. I nodded and we headed inside his office. My Gran was there along with Fabian's parents. Fabian's dad looked upset.

"Gran." I exclaimed and hugged her. She hugged me back and then let go.

"Hey mum, dad." Fabian said and hugged his mother and tried to hug his father, but his father wouldn't.

"Please sit down." Mr. Sweet said. We sat down.

"What are your plans with the baby?" Mr. Sweet questioned. He said it in front of my gran and Fabian's parents. I glanced at Fabian.

"Why did you tell them? I was going to tell them soon." I said upset. My hormones are out of control now.

"When was soon Nina?" Gran questioned in a calm voice, but it also sounded upset.

"I don't know, but I was going to. I swear Gran." I said tears coming out of my eyes.

"I believe you honey. Now please let Mr. Sweet talk." Gran said. I nodded and sniffled.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Mr. Sweet questioned.

"Yes. We are." Fabian answered for me. I smiled at him.

"Fabian you don't know how to raise a baby!" his father yelled. I looked down.

"Please stop yelling dad. You're going to upset Nina and the baby." Fabian said in a calm gentle voice.

"You were doing so well until you dated her." Fabian's dad said. This is when more tears started to escape my eyes.

"Dad it was both of our faults. Please let us speak." he said.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Rutter. We will take care of everything. I love your son and this baby. We are going to be great parents. I was thinking we can keep it and maybe pay for a babysitter so we can still stay in school." I explained.

"Nina darling. I am going to move up here and I can babysit when you're at school. I have been looking at houses since I got the news. I am willing to help." my Gran said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to leave everything. What about your friends?" I said/asked.

"You're more important sweetheart. I am helping. End of discussion." Gran said. I smiled and nodded.

"I love you gran." I said and hugged her.

"I love you too." she replied and hugged me too.

"Is this okay with you Mr. Sweet?" I asked.

"I guess it's alright. I have to double check with Victor, but it should be fine." Mr. Sweet said.

"I will also contribute." Fabian's mum said. His mum is nicer than his dad in my opinion.

"You're going to help them?" Fabian's dad asked angrily.

"Of course. He is my son! I am helping them." his mum replied.

"I will be waiting in the car." he snapped and went out slamming the door on his way. I jumped at that.

"Can we please go now?" I asked.

"Yes. Your Gran will be staying with you for a couple of days. You have your doctor appointment at four. Trudy told me. Go to history class." Mr. Sweet said. Fabian and I nodded. I kissed Gran goodbye and Fabian kissed his mum. We then left the office with our backpacks.

"I'm sorry about my dad." Fabian stated.

"It's okay. I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be sorry Nina." Fabian said.

"Let's talk about this later. I want to get to class. I don't feel good." I said and ran to the bathroom with Fabian on my tail. I threw up and he grabbed my hair. I finished and then flushed the toilet. I stood up and went over to the sink and washed my hands. I took a mint from my backpack and swallowed it. I hugged Fabian.

"I hate this." I mumbled in his chest.

"It will be okay. Morning sickness is a good sign and only happens for the first trimester." Fabian said.

"I know that's three months though. Let's get to class because we can't be late anymore." I explained. The bell rang and we headed to class. We sat down and Anubis house looked at me and Fabian.

"Nina, Fabian you're late." Mr. Winkler said turning to face us.

"We were with Mr. Sweet. Call him." Fabian said reassuring.

"I will. Let's read chapter ten in our work books." he said. Everyone took our work books out and we began reading our books.

**I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter! More to come! Please review and read my other stories and review as well! Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor's Appointment

Chapter 4: Doctor's Appointment

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It would mean a lot for you all to review! I do not own House of Anubis, but I wish I did. **

**Fabian's POV:**

We were walking home from school and I still couldn't believe what my dad said. How could he not think I won't be a good father? Or that Nina won't be a good mother? We are going to be great parents no matter what anyone says. We arrived home. It was 3 and we had a half hour until we had to leave. We started doing our homework in the living room. Trudy entered. Everyone was doing their homework in the living room.

"Nina and Fabian please come here." Trudy said. We put our books down and got up with everyone staring at us. We walked out of the room.

"Your taxi will be here shortly. Make sure you're already." Trudy said. We nodded. She left.

"Let's get changed." I said. Nina nodded.

"Meet you down here in ten minutes." Nina stated.

"Okay." I said and kissed her cheek. She headed upstairs and I went into my room. I took off my uniform and placed jeans on. I also put a button down shirt on. I placed sneakers on and then grabbed some cash. I put it in my jean pocket and headed to meet Nina. Nina was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing shorts a shirt that had a daisy on it and converse sneakers.

"Are you ready?" I asked Nina.

"Yes." she said.

"Where are you guys going?" Joy questioned entering the room with Jerome alongside of her.

"Um. None of your business." Nina snapped. I looked at her and she mouthed mood swings. I nodded understanding. There was a beep coming from outside and we headed out. We went into the cab.

"Trudy told me you're going to the doctor's appointment right?" the cab driver said. He started moving the car.

"Oh Nina hello. How are you dear?" he asked.

"I'm good. Trudy told you what doctor I am going to. I'm pregnant." Nina explained.

"Oh my. I am guessing he is the father." the cab driver said.

"Yes. This is Fabian." Nina replied.

"Hello." Fabian said.

"Hello son. I took Nina here on the first day of school and every semester." Fabian explained.

"By the way my name is Paul." Paul introduced.

"Hi Paul." Nina said with a chuckle.

"Hello. What's so funny?" Paul asked.

"I never knew your name." Nina said. We all laughed. We arrived at the doctor's.

**Nina's POV:**

Paul is always my cab driver. He is so nice. We arrived at the doctor's appointment. We paid Paul.

"You too will be great parents." Paul said.

"Thanks. Are you picking us up?" I questioned.

"Yes. I am going to wait in the parking lot for you two." he said.

"Okay. Thanks and see you soon." I said.

"Anytime and good luck!" he exclaimed. We then got out and closed the doors. We headed into a tall gray building. We walked up to the desk and I signed in. I saw people stare at me and wanted to cry, but I held it in.

"The nurse will call you when they are ready. You can sit." the lady at the desk stated. We sat down. An old man scuffed and looked at me.

"May I ask what your problem is sir?" I questioned upset with his attitude.

"Yes. This world has too many sluts around here." the man snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that." Fabian said angrily.

"Your right I'm out of line. Sorry." the man said. I just shook my head.

"Don't listen to him." Fabian stated. I nodded.

"Nina Martin." the doctor called. We stood up and walked over.

"He is the father and boyfriend. Can he come back?" I explained/asked.

"Sure." she said and led us in a room.

"I'm Nurse Holly. I will need you to change into this and I will be right back. Want him to wait outside to?" Holly questioned.

"No he did get me pregnant. It's fine." I said. She laughed and headed out. I changed into this rob. I laid on the bed. The nurse entered and I laid on the bed. Holly entered.

"I am going to place this gel on your stomach and it will just let us know how the baby is. It is cold. I am warning you now." Holly announced. She placed it on my stomach.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding." I said. Fabian squeezed my hand in support. I smiled.

"How is the baby?" Fabian questioned.

"The baby is healthy and doing well. You're eating the right foods, and doing everything right. Just keep this up. I want to see you in three weeks. I will hand you the sonogram of your baby. " Dr. Holly exclaimed. I smiled and hugged Fabian. She took it out of the printer.

"Wow." Fabian exclaimed.

"This is amazing!" I announced. The doctor smiled.

"You are keeping the baby correct? I know you are teenagers so I want to know the plan." she stated.

"We are keeping the baby. The school knows since we go to boarding school. I will keep up the school work and my gran is raising the baby while we are in school and we get the baby after school." I explained to the doctor.

"I am glad you have it all figured out. I have some pamphlets and books for you two on how to be a teenage mother and father." she stated handing Fabian and I the books.

"Thank you doctor really." Fabian said.

"Yes. Thank you." I said.

"Please call me Holly and anytime. I am your doctor and I am here for you." she exclaimed. We smiled.

"We appreciate it." I said.

"I will let you change." she said. She got out and I whipped the gel off and changed into my clothes. We then headed out and made our next appointment. It is September 20th and we had to be back November 1st. We then arrived into the cab. Paul pulled away.

"How did it go?" Paul questioned.

"It went really well." I stated.

"Good." he smiled. We then arrived and I paid Paul. We closed the door and headed inside. We told Trudy about how it went and showed her the sonogram we received. We did our homework together and I headed into my room and pulled Mara in.

"Look at the sonogram!" I whispered/screamed.

"Oh my goodness Nina! This is amazing!" Mara said in the same tone.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"This is amazing!" Amber exclaimed.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet though." I said.

"I understand." Mara stated.

"I do too. I am making a scrapbook for the baby." Amber said. Mara and I laughed.

"Alright. Let's get to dinner." I stated.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am on a roll with this story! Epp! Please please review and check out my other stories and leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	5. Chapter 5: People Finding Out

Chapter 5: People Finding Out

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the positive reviews! Please leave a review and check out my other stories and review as well! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV:**

"Dinner time!" Trudy called. Everyone rushed to the table and we sat down to eat. Trudy made everyone chicken and rice, but she made me a soup bowl.

"Why does Nina eat something different every night?" Joy questioned.

"I am still sort of sick and this holds it down." I lied hopping that she will believe it. We are still not on good terms. I hate her for when she tried to break Fabian and I up. We ate dinner and then I read my book. It was nine thirty and I placed my pajama's on. I then headed into bed.

**The next morning Joy's POV:**

I woke up and Nina was in the bathroom. I tip toed to her room. I saw Amber fast asleep. I looked at her dresser and saw a book called How to Be a Teenage Mother. I knew it! She is pregnant! I have the perfect plan! I run in my room and change. I do my makeup and grab my bag.

"Where are you going Joy?" she questioned.

"I am brushing my teeth and then I am going to head into school early to get some study time in." I lied.

"Alright." she replied. She got up. I headed into the bathroom, which was opened and I brushed my teeth. I then headed to school. I went to my locker and threw my backpack in my locker. I went to the art room and made posters. Nina is so going to get it.

**Nina's POV:**

I showered and was ready to go to breakfast. I went downstairs with my backpack on my back, and I sat down in my seat. Fabian kissed me. My morning sickness has been gone. Thank god. I read that some people have it for months and others for weeks. I only had it for a week. I had french toast and then I had some orange juice. It was so good. We then headed to school. Once we arrived, I was getting looks and people were laughing at me.

"Fabian. What's going on?" I questioned upset.

"Is this true?" Patricia asked dragging us to the poster. It was a poster that wrote, "Nina Martin is pregnant and Fabian Rutter is the father. Nina is a slut!" I looked at everyone. Who would do this? Fabian squeezed my hand.

"Yes. It is. I'm not a slut though." I whispered ashamed.

"I know Nina. I wish you told us though." Patricia said.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"It's okay." she replied.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Eddie questioned. I looked around. I saw Joy smiling at the poster. I glared. They all looked to where I was looking at and then they looked back at me.

"I don't think Joy would stoop this low." Patricia exclaimed.

"You said that last time when she wrote that article about me. She defiantly did this." I snapped. I stomped over to her with the others following behind me.

**Fabian's POV:**

I can't believe Joy would do this. Nina stomped over to Joy and I knew this wouldn't be good. We all ran over to be near Nina and try to calm her down. Nina slapped Joy on the face.

"Damn!" Jerome yelled.

"Shut it Jerome!" Patricia snapped.

"How could you do this to me?" Nina yelled causing more people to crowd around.

"Easy. I hate you and would do anything to make you leave." Joy smirked.

"I don't love you Joy. I love Nina." I said getting angry. I kissed Nina and then pulled apart. I put my arm around her.

"Listen I don't care. Why don't you get an abortion. Your baby is going to be as ugly as you." Joy yelled. Nina had tears coming out and dropped my arm off her shoulders. Then she ran into the girl's bathroom.

"Stay away from me and Nina." I yelled. I ran into the girls bathroom with Amber, Patricia and Mara.

**Nina's POV:**

I ran into the girls bathroom and slid down against the wall. I cried into my hands until I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Fabian, Mara, Amber and Patricia in here.

"Are you okay Nina?" Amber questioned sounding sorry.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I questioned still very upset that the whole school knows and that Joy is trying to ruin my life.

"Don't listen to Joy. She is a bitch and doesn't know anything. Nina you're not a slut. It just happened. It's going to be okay. The whole house isn't speaking to her at all, and we are telling Trudy what happened." Mara explained. I nodded.

"We are here for you. I love you." Fabian said. He leaned in passionately and kissed me. We broke apart.

"We should get to class. We can't afford to be late anymore." I stated. I whipped off the tear stains and I grabbed my book. We all headed to class. We sat down and Miss. Valentine entered.

"Nina Martin. Mr. Sweet needs you in his office admittedly." she said. I looked at Fabian and back at her. She shook her head no meaning he just wanted to see me. I stood up and grabbed my books. I headed to Mr. Sweet's office. He was sitting at his chair.

"Nina please sit." he stated.

"Why isn't Fabian here?" I questioned confused.

"I saw the posters. This cannot happen. I have had some parents calling and complaining that they don't want their teenagers to be around well um you. So they want me to not let you come to school. You're expelled. Your gran knows about this. You can stay at the house for the day to say goodbye, but that's it." Mr. Sweet said. I let out tears.

"Please. Don't do this." I whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Please go to Anubis House now." Mr. Sweet said. I stood up and ran to my locker. I opened it and grabbed everything. I closed it and placed it in my backpack. I headed back to the house and ran to my room. I closed my door and cried in my bed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. All you have to do is review and check out my other stories as well and leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Nina Back

Chapter 6: Getting Nina Back

**I am glad everyone likes this story! I know Joy is mean now, but don't worry! Just read to find out more! Thanks for all the positive reviews! It means so much to me, and I actually know where this story is going! Also follow me on Instagram and Twitter at Heyitzsammi! I update every day every minutes or hours! Haha I also follow back! Enough of me rambling. Let's get into this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis at all! **

**Patricia's POV:**

I can't believe Joy is stooping this low. Nina and Fabian are going through a rough patch. We are all there for them, well except Joy. I have to talk to her about everything. We were best friends and she changed when she left. I mean I feel bad for her sort of because she is becoming this whole new person. We are sitting in the common room and Joy is talking to some girls. I walk up to them.

"Joy can we please talk?" I questioned. She looked at everyone and moved her head. They then left.

"I don't want to be yelled at okay?" Joy questioned.

"I'm not going to yell." I said and sat down next to Joy.

"Why do you want to talk to me? The whole house hates me." she said/asked.

"Why did you do that to Nina?" I asked curiosity in a soft voice.

"Because. I know you hate it when I say this, but I feel left out. You all have so much in common, and it's like you forgot about me. I shouldn't have done the posters. I feel terrible. I am going to talk to Mr. Sweet about it. I should be expelled." Joy said. She meant every word that she said. I know when she lies; she doesn't look me in the eyes. Here she looked me straight in the eye.

"Okay. I miss the old Joy. The one where we would have fun watching movies and going to concerts. I really don't like this Joy who would spread hateful things around school about our own classmates and friends. I really hope you mean it. I want the old Joy back. Nina and Fabian are going through a rough time. If you really care about Fabian, you would be nice to Nina and get along. Also help them out with the baby problems if they need it. Please Joy. I miss you. That's all." I said.

"I will. I'm going to Mr. Sweet right now." Joy replied getting up. Fabian stomped over.

"Nina is expelled because people have been calling complaining that they don't want a pregnant teenager in this school. Someone threatened that they would take their kids out and make sure this school is down. Nina leaves tomorrow. Her gran moved up here and they are staying ten minutes away. Nice job Joy. I hope your happy that your ruined our life's. I can't even be with her now!" Fabian yelled. Tears in his eyes. People surrounding us. I gave him a hug and let him cry into my arms. I'm trying to be there for him. I looked at Joy and nodded. Fabian looked up and whipped his tears away.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be. I am sorry. I am telling Mr. Sweet now and letting him know this was all my fault and have him expel me. I shouldn't have done what I did. I know you guys will probably not forgive me, but I deserve it. Patricia made me see what a bitch I have been. Nina will be back if it's the last thing I do." Joy said. Fabian looked at me with a confused look and I smiled. Joy then walked away.

**Joy's POV:**

I stomped into Mr. Sweet's office. I didn't even knock. I just walked right in. I closed the door.

"Joy may I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. I was the one who put the posters up of Nina and I made the people call to say that. I am sorry Mr. Sweet. I told them to call and they are fine with Nina being here. Please do not expel her for my horrible mistakes. Expel me." I said honesty in my voice.

"Fine. Nina will be allowed back. I will contact her. You on the other hand will be suspended for two weeks and have dentition for two weeks when you come back. Understood?" he asked.

"Thank you. I do apologize." I said.

"Apologize to your classmates. Please go get your things and go to Anubis House. I will let Trudy and Victor know. You will have punishments there as well. I will also contact your father and let him know what happened." he explained.

"Okay. I understand. I am so sorry for all of this. Have a good day." I exclaimed. I headed to my locker and opened it. I then grabbed all the books and placed it into my back pack. I closed it and put it on my shoulder. I then closed the door and went into the common room to tell everyone. My whole house was sitting on the couch. I went up to them and they stopped talking.

"So I just got back from Mr. Sweet's office. I told him everything. I got suspended for two weeks and when I get back I have detention for two more weeks. Nina is allowed back in. I am sorry for everything. I hope you guys will eventually forgive me. I have to get to the house. I'm sorry." I stated.

"I forgive you." Patricia said. I gave her a hug.

"Thanks. Don't worry Joy is going back to her old self. The one that everyone liked." I said. Everyone hugged me. Even Fabian.

"We all forgive you Joy." Fabian stated.

"I'm glad the old Joy is back." Mara said and we all laughed.

"Yes. The old Joy is back! We should celebrate later." Patricia stated.

"Sounds great! Now I need to apologize to one more important person. Nina. See you guys later." I said.

"Bye Joy." Mara said. I waved and headed back to the house.

**Nina's POV:**

I can't believe I got expelled! Thanks a lot Joy. I have been reading Harry Potter on the couch. Trudy came in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. She set it down and then sat down next to me.

"Thanks Trudy." I said. I started eating the cookies and took sips of the milk.

"Anytime darling. I don't want you to worry about being expelled. Mr. Sweet will come to his senses." she said. I nodded. At that moment the phone rang. Trudy smiled.

"Okay great. I will tell her. Thank you." I heard her say into the phone and saw her hung up. I finished the cookies and milk. She walked over to me.

"Mr. Sweet just called. Joy told him everything she did. She got suspended for two weeks and when she goes back to school she has detention for two weeks as well. She is on her way home." Trudy explained.

"She wanted my life miserable and then she confesses to everything. I don't understand." I said.

"Maybe she had a talk with someone and realized she was being hard on you." Trudy said. The door opened and Joy walked in. She sat down and she placed her bag on the floor.

"I will let you girls talk." Trudy said and left.

"Why?" I asked.

"I felt really bad and Patricia made me see that I wasn't being myself. I was a complete bitch. I told Mr. Sweet to let you back into the school. Everyone forgave me including Fabian. I hope you would forgive me to. I won't get in the way of Fabina. Also I would love to help you with anything you need. I would like to become good friends and show you that I'm not that girl anymore. I am so sorry and I totally understand if you don't want to forgive me right away or at all." Joy explained. I don't know what to think.

"I would like to be your friend, but what you did was so uncalled for. I know you understand what you did was wrong, but I need to see you prove to yourself that you changed." I explained.

"I understand. I will show you that I changed." Joy exclaimed.

"Okay. I have to study." I said. She nodded and went to her room. I studied and did my homework. I waited for everyone to arrive home.

**There is chapter 6! I would really love it for you to leave a review. Also please follow me on Twitter and Instagram at Heyitzsammi. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	7. Chapter 7: News

Chapter 7: News

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of the positive reviews. It honestly means a lot and puts a smile on my face every time. I can't sleep and I am writing this at almost 2am. I hope you enjoy his and please follow my Twitter and Instagram account at Heyitzsammi. I follow back! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Fabian's POV:**

We are sitting at the dinner table.

"I'm glad there is no more drama." Mara exclaimed.

"Yes me too." Nina exclaimed. She smiled at Joy. She told me earlier that Joy apologized and Nina said she told Joy that she needed to gain her trust back. I honestly don't want Nina to go through any stress. I don't want that for her and because it could hurt the baby. Trudy makes her dinners that she can hold down. Her morning sickness is gone which is good. We are all having chicken and she is having pasta with butter. It's her favorite. She clutched her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I questioned. Everyone looked at Nina.

"My stomach hurts." she said. I felt her head and she didn't have a fever.

"Trudy!" I called. Trudy rushed in imminently.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"My stomach hurts." Nina said in a sick voice. Trudy felt her head.

"No fever. Let's get you to the hospital to make sure everything is okay with the baby." Trudy exclaimed. I stood up and helped Nina up.

"We will tell Victor." Mara said. Victor came in at that time.

"Tell Victor what?" he asked angrily.

"Victor I am taking Nina to the hospital. Her stomach hurts and she doesn't have a fever. Fabian is coming with me." Trudy explained. Nina groaned.

"Okay." Victor stated. We then hurried to the car. We drove to the hospital and arrived in ten minutes. We ran to the front desk of the emergency room.

**Nina's POV:**

We were at the hospital. We ran to the front desk of the emergency room.

"My girlfriend is pregnant and her stomach is in pain. She doesn't have a fever. This is her house mother Trudy. We need to see a doctor now!" Fabian exclaimed.

Trudy sat in the waiting room. They quickly got a doctor. They put me in a wheel chair and wheeled me into a room. They took the gel and I lifted up my shirt. They placed it on to check.

"My name is Doctor Hunter. Who is your doctor?" he introduced/questioned.

"Nurse Holly." Fabian said.

"Why? What's wrong?" I questioned. I hope my baby is okay. If something happened to him or her, I would never forgive her. He took the machine thing off and looked at us.

"You're having twins. Your stomach will be bigger soon then it usually will be. You just need to take pain medicine every time it hurts." the doctor explained.

"Wait. Did he just say twins?" I questioned looking at Fabian.

"He said twins." Fabian said.

"You two will be great teenage parents. Just keep doing what you are doing. Go to your doctor every three weeks to check up. I will notify your nurse on the visit tonight. Have a good night." he said. I placed my shirt down. I sat up and grabbed Fabian hand.

"Thank you doctor." Fabian exclaimed.

"Thank you." I said to him as well.

"Anytime. Good luck." he exclaimed.

"Thanks." we both said.

"Anytime." he replied. We left and went into the waiting room to see Trudy. She stood up and came over to me.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. She probably saw our shocked faces.

"I'm having twins." I stated. She looked just as stunned.

"What?" she asked.

"The doctor said that's why Nina is having pains lately. The other doctor made a mistake and he is going to notify our usual nurse." Fabian explained. She nodded. I signed out and we got our bill. It was $120.00 for a doctor's visit.

"How are we going to pay for this?" I questioned frustrated.

"We will figure it out." Fabian said. We then headed into the van and Trudy drove us home.

"I mean one baby was going to be hard. But two babies? I don't know how we are going to do this?" I questioned with my hands in my head. Fabian took them off.

"We will get through this. Together. Okay." Fabian exclaimed. I nodded and he kissed me passionately.

"We don't need another baby." Trudy joked laughing. We pulled apart and laughed. We arrived at the house in ten minutes. Trudy parked and we unbuckled our seat belts and headed out. She locked the door and we headed inside. It was 9. Everyone was waiting in common room. Amber was pacing back and forth. Once she saw me, she ran over and gave me a hug.

"Amber the babies." I said. I said babies because it could be the best way to break it to them. She pulled apart.

"Sorry." Amber said. Maybe no one caught it. Crap!

"It's okay." I replied.

"Wait. Did you just say babies?" Eddie questioned. Thank gosh someone caught that.

"Yes. That's why I have been having pains in my stomach. The other doctor made a mistake. We are having twins." I announced. Everyone hugged me including Joy.

"We will help don't worry." Mara stated. It was ten o'clock and we had to go upstairs. Fabian kissed me goodnight and we went to our rooms. I put my pajama's on and charged everything. Amber turned off the lights and I fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope this chapter wasn't boring. So they are having twins. How do you think it will work out? All you have to do is leave a review. Also check out my other stories and leave a review as well! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	8. Chapter 8: School and Hanging Around

Chapter 8: School and Hanging Around

**Hey everyone! I decided to write a couple of chapters today because I am going away Friday and will be back late Sunday night. I then have work Monday. I start my new job Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. I am super busy. I will try though. Follow me on Twitter and Instagram for updates at Heyitzsammi. Sorry for the ramble. I do not own House of Anubis at all. **

**Nina's POV:**

I woke up and was trying to find my uniform. I found it and went to shower. I got out and dried myself off. I brushed my teeth. Then I placed my shirt on and it was tight, but barely fit. I tried to pull up my skirt, but it wouldn't go up. I threw the tooth brush holder, and all the girls came in. I leaned against the sink and started crying.

"Nina what's wrong?" Joy questioned concerned with a concerned look on her face.

"I CAN'T FIT INTO MY UNIFORM! I'M FAT AND UGLY! I HATE THIS!" I screeched.

"I'm going to go get Fabian." Amber whispered to the girls. She thought I didn't hear, but I did. Within a few seconds I heard footsteps running up the stairs. Fabian entered and pushed the other girls. He knelt down near me and started to rub my back to calm me.

"Nina what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't even fit into my uniform. I'm so fat and ugly." I said whimpering.

"Nina. You're not fat or ugly. You're beautiful. We will just tell Mr. Sweet we need to get a couple of skirts in a different size." Fabian stated.

"Okay. What will I wear today?" I sniffled. Fabian looked at the girls, who were still standing in the doorway.

"Do you guys have any skirts that are casual?" Fabian asked.

"I do." Joy said.

"Can she borrow it?" Fabian asked.

"Of course. I will go get it." Joy exclaimed. She ran to get the skirt and arrived a few moments after.

"Here you go Nina." she said walking over with a gray circle skirt. I smiled.

"Thanks Joy." I exclaimed.

"Anytime." she said.

"Let's give Nina time to change." Fabian said. They all nodded and headed out. I put the skirt on and went to grab my backpack. I headed downstairs and ate. We then headed over to school.

"I told Trudy about what happened this morning and she is going to talk to Mr. Sweet." Fabian exclaimed.

"Okay. I'm sorry I got so upset. Hormones. I hate it." I said. Fabian laughed and we reached our lockers. We opened it and put our coats away and grabbed what we needed.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Don't worry." he replied. We closed the lockers and I gave him a huge hug. I saw people stare. Some cheerleader walked over.

"Hey there. My name is Jane." she introduced.

"Hi." Fabian and I said at the same time.

"Listen everyone is talking about well you and Nina having a baby. They said you would be cooler if you dumped the pregnant girl and get with the real thing. Me." she said in an "I'm so cool an popular tone."

"No. I love Nina and I don't care what other people are saying about us. So no thanks." Fabian said.

"I love you too." I replied and kissed him passionately. We then looked and Jane stomped away furiously. We then went to our morning classes. It was now lunch time. We sat in the cafeteria and I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I can't wait to find out if they are boys and girls. We find out in six weeks!" I exclaimed.

"I am excited as well. Then we can pick out baby names!" Fabian stated just as excited as me. We finished lunch and headed back to the house to do homework. It was dinner time and Trudy made everyone Chicken Noodle Soup in a bread bowl.

"So your find out the gender of the baby in six weeks?" Mara asked.

"Yup. We are so excited." I replied.

"I heard what Jane did. Don't listen to her." Amber exclaimed.

"What did she do?" Jerome questioned.

"She tried to break up Fabina. Does she not know how important they are?!"Amber asked astonished by what went down today.

"It's okay Amber. Nina and I love each other and there is nothing anyone can do to break us up." Fabian said. We finished dinner. I was on dish duty with Patricia. She washed and I dried.

"Are you and Joy better now?" Patricia questioned.

"Yes. I mean I told her I would like to be friends, but it would take some time for me to gain her trust back." I replied. I then dried all of the dishes and placed them in the cabinet. We finished and went upstairs to do all of our homework. Now all the girls including Joy, came in the room to talk and hang out.

"What do you want to name the babies if they are girls?" Amber asked.

"I was thinking Jasmine and for the second baby I would name her Claire." I said.

"Aw so cute! Now what about the boys?" Amber exclaimed/asked.

"Fabian chooses if it's a boy. He likes Noah and Jake. I love those names as well." I explained.

"I swear if anyone bothers you at all, I will show them how it feels to have some kind of drink thrown in their face." Patricia said. Everyone laughed.

"Thanks Patricia." I said.

"Anytime." She replied. We talked

"I think we should get ready for bed now." Mara said.

"Agreed." I replied. They said goodnight as did we and left. We charged our electronics and turned off the lights. We then fell asleep.

**There is chapter 8. I will try and post chapter 9 tomorrow. I do have to pack still. Lol. Last minute on everything. Let me know if you like the names and if you want them to be boys, girls or one boy and one girl. Six weeks later will be the next chapter. So please review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	9. Chapter 9: Gender of the Babies

Chapter 9: Gender of the Babies

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I am going to write this chapter, then rest for my road trip later. I am too excited and can't sleep! Anyway I do vlogs on YouTube if you would like to subscribe which is SammiLoves2Vlog which I will link on my profile. I will also link my beauty channel on there for you all. Anyway I'm sorry for the ramble. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**6 Weeks Later Fabian's POV:**

It's Saturday. Today Nina and I find out the gender of our babies. I am so excited. We are getting ready for the appointment. We changed and I met Nina at the stairs. Her stomach was big, but I don't care.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes. You?" she replied/asked.

"Yup." I replied. Trudy decided she will drive us and we headed into the van.

"Are you two excited to find out the gender of your babies?" Trudy questioned.

"Yes! I am super excited you have no idea!" Nina said. We arrived at the doctor's office in ten minutes. We checked in and we were called in.

"Today we are finding out the gender of your babies correct?" Nurse Holly asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay. Please life up your shirt so we can get started." Nurse Holly said. Nina lifted up her shirt. Nurse Holly put the gel on Nina's stomach and moved it around. She then took it off.

"Congratulations. You're having one girl and one boy." she exclaimed.

**Nina's POV: **

Nurse Holly just said that we are having one boy and one girl. I am super excited. This is great.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"Yes thank you." Fabian replied.

"Anytime. I want to see you in two weeks to check up on everyone." Nurse Holly explained.

"Okay sounds good." I replied. She then whipped the gel off of my stomach. After she did that I placed my shirt down. We sat up and headed in the waiting room. We signed out and made our next appointment. We walked over to Trudy. She stood up.

"So what are you having?" she asked.

"We are having one girl and one boy." I said.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" she exclaimed. She hugged us and pulled apart.

"Thanks." Fabian and I said at the same time.

"Anytime my loves. Let's get home to tell the others and have some lunch." Trudy said.

"Okay sounds good. I'm starving." I replied. We laughed and headed in the car. We drove away and arrived at home in ten minutes. We entered and everyone was waiting for us in the living room.

"Well. What are you having?" Amber asked excitedly. I looked at Fabian and nodded.

"We are having a girl and a boy." Fabian said.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Joy said. We had a group hug.

"Now who is hungry?" Trudy asked.

"Me!" we all cheered. Alfie was the first one at the table and everyone sat down waiting for Trudy to finish cooking lunch.

**I hope you enjoy this. I know it's short and I'm sorry. I won't be able to upload until Sunday night or sometime Monday. I am sorry. I am going away later today. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you have any other names for a girl let me know. The boy's name is defiantly going to be Noah. Don't forget to check out my other stories and review as well. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	10. Chapter 10: Problems

Chapter 10: Problems

**Hey everyone! I am back from Upstate! The reviews that I got were amazing! Thanks so much! Here is chapter 10! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Patricia's POV:**

Nina's belly is getting bigger. She is only 6 and a half weeks pregnant, and has a ton of mood swings. We are eating breakfast and then we got our bags and left. We are at our lockers and the boys went to talk. So it was just Nina, Amber, Joy, Mara and I standing around these girls came over to us. One of them was Jane.

"Hey slut. What's new in your tummy? The babies didn't die yet?" she asked laughing. I looked at Nina's face and I could tell she was about to cry. She does not want to mess with me.

"That is not nice Jane. Say sorry now!" Amber yelled. She drew a crowd. The boys came, but there was no sign of Fabian.

"No. I don't have anything to be sorry for. She did this to herself." Jane exclaimed. I gave my books to Joy and stepped forward.

"Say sorry or else you will have to deal with me." I snapped. I saw Eddie came forward along with Jerome, and Alfie. Still no sign of Fabian.

"Nope. I'm not afraid of you. You're all talk but no walk." Jane explained. Patricia then slapped her and she screamed.

"Oh no you didn't!" Jane said. She handed her books to her friend. She then pushed me.

"That was the biggest mistake you have made in your whole life!" I yelled. I then threw her to the ground. I started punching her. She turned on me and punched me back. A lot of people surrounded us. Eddie came over and lifted me up while Jerome held back Jane.

"Fine. I'm sorry Nina." she said. She slapped Jerome who put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay." Nina replied. They then stomped away. Eddie came over to me.

"Are you alright Yacker?" he asked. He had sympathy in his voice.

"Ya. I'm fine." I replied. Fabian finally came in here.

"Where the hell were you?" I yelled. He had a confused confession on his face.

"I forgot something back at the house. What the hell happened?" Fabian asked looking around at the house.

"Those girls said and I quote called Nina a slut, and asked if the babies were going to die anytime soon." I explained.

"What? Nina are you alright?" he asked walking over to her.

"I will be. Patricia you didn't have to do that." Nina said.

"Yes I did. That's what friends are for." I replied.

"Thanks." she said with a giant smile.

"Anytime." I replied. Mr. Sweet came over.

"What is going on?" he questioned.

"Two girls came over here and started saying that Nina's babies should die. She slapped me and I hit her back and there was fight." I explained.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied. He looked at Nina.

"Are you okay?" he asked Nina.

"Yes." she replied.

"Okay. Now please everyone get to class." he ordered. We headed to class.

**Short chapter I know. Please leave a review on what you would like to see happen. Thanks. REVIEW! **

**-Sammi **


	11. Chapter 11: Fabina Anniversary

Chapter 11: Fabina Anniversary

**Hey everyone! So I got this idea from a friend that I met on Twitter. Her name is Emma and she reads my stories, but can't review them. Her Twitter name is EmmaJulia13. Please go follow her. Also my Twitter name is Heyitzsammi. My Instagram Heyitzsammi. I do not own House of Anubis. Please enjoy! **

**Nina's POV:**

It was Tuesday and it was Fabian's and mine one year anniversary. We have been dating since October 3rd of last year. We have not fought or threatened to break up at all. Our babies are due May 4th. I found out I was pregnant towards the end of August. I am getting ready for school. I put on my uniform and headed downstairs with my backpack. I got to the table. I gave Fabian a passionate kiss and pulled apart.

"Happy one year anniversary." I exclaimed.

"Happy one year anniversary." he exclaimed. I sat down and ate breakfast. Everyone was now at the table.

"Did I hear Fabina one year anniversary?!" Amber asked while squealing. Everyone laughed.

"Amber it's the morning please stop squealing." Patricia announced.

"Sorry." she said. We started walking to school. Fabian gave me his hand.

"Be ready at 4:00 after school." Fabian stated. We entered the school and went to our lockers. I opened mine and grabbed my books.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" I asked.

"Nope. You're going to love it." he said. I sighed and closed my locker. I leaned against it. He kissed my cheek and Jane walked by.

"Slut." she said coughing.

"Don't worry Fabian. I'm ignoring her." I stated. He smiled. We headed to English. We then went to Math class. I was struggling then. I headed to Spanish after. Then we had lunch. We ate. We went to Science and did a lab. Then we had Social Studies and learned more about the history of Egypt. The classes all ended. We then went to our lockers to grab things we needed and the books we didn't need we put it away. We headed back to the house and it was 3pm. I had an hour.

"I'm going to go get ready." I replied.

"Okay. Meet me here in an hour." Fabian exclaimed.

"Okay. Should I dress fancy?" I asked.

"Nope. Just casual." he replied. I nodded and kissed his cheek. I ran upstairs. I rummaged through my closet.

"Can I help?" Amber asked.

"Sure." I said. I sat on my bed. Amber handed me a polka dotted skirt and a black top. She then handed me black flats with a bow on it. I changed and then Amber did my hair. She curled it. I then got my makeup done. Amber did a Smokey eye look and she did a cat eye look. She put bronzer on and placed pink blush on cheeks. She handed me a black purse that can go over my shoulder. She placed heart earrings on me. She gave me bracelets. She then placed a silver watch on my right wrist. I looked at the time and it was 3:55. I grabbed Fabian's present. I got him a guitar pick with his name engraved on it.

"Alright. I have to go." I announced.

"Have fun." Amber said.

"Thanks." I replied. She smiled.

"Anytime." she said. I headed downstairs and met Fabian. He was wearing jeans and white stripped colored shirt. I kissed him passionately. We pulled apart. He had a basket with him so I am guessing we are going on a picnic.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup." I replied. He gave me his hand and we said bye to Trudy. We then headed to the park. We set a sheet down and he opened the basket. He placed a vase with a rose in the middle, he took out a pasta salad, a regular chicken salad, chocolate covered pretzels, and diet pepsi. Yummy.

"It looks delicious." I said.

"Let's eat." he exclaimed. He poured diet pepsi. I started off with the pasta salad.

"This is so good." I said. I finished the pasta salad and moved onto the chicken salad.

"I made it with Trudy." he said.

"You're a good cook." I exclaimed.

"Why thank you." he replied. We then laughed. I took a sip of my diet pepsi.

"Anytime." I said. We finished our food. I felt the twins kick for the first time.

"Fabian." I said clutching my stomach.

"What. What's wrong?" he asked running to my side.

"I felt the babies kick!" I exclaimed. I felt a tear escape my eyes.

"Feel!" I exclaimed. I took Fabian's hand and placed it on my stomach where I felt the babies kicked. They kicked again.

"My babies." he said. He had a tear. I smiled.

"They can hear our voices. They love us already." I exclaimed.

"Yes. They do." he said.

"I have a present for you." I stated.

"You didn't have to." Fabian replied.

"I know. I wanted to. Here open it!" I exclaimed handing him the box that the guitar pick was in. He opened it and smiled. He took it out.

"This is amazing. It has my name on it and says love Nina." he said reading it out loud. He kissed me passionately and then he pulled apart.

"Thanks." he said.

"Anytime." I replied.

"My turn." he said. I smiled. He handed me a box. I opened it and it had a beautiful bracelet in it.

"This is beautiful." I exclaimed.

"Read what it says." he stated.

"It says I love you –Fabian." I read. He placed it on my wrist. I kissed him passionately. I then pulled apart.

"Thank you Fabian. For everything." I stated.

"Anytime. You're my true love and I know we will be together forever." he exclaimed. I kissed him passionately. We pulled apart.

"Let's eat the chocolate covered pretzels." I exclaimed.

"Okay!" he responded. We fed each other them. We finished and laid down.

"This is awesome. I love it. It was the best surprise ever." I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you loved it." Fabian replied. We made out for five minutes. Once that stopped, I jumped up. He then did.

"Let's go on the swing." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." he replied. We walked over to the swings and began to well swing.

"What do you want to name the boy?" I asked.

"I really like Noah. What do you think?" he stated/asked.

"I think our baby boy's name is Noah." I exclaimed. He smiled.

"Can you pick the middle name?" he asked.

"Noah Jon Rutter." I said.

"I like it. What would you like to name the girl?" he said/asked.

"Lilly. You pick the middle name." I exclaimed.

"Lilly Ann Rutter." Fabian said.

"I love." I said. He kissed me on the cheek. The babies kicked.

"The babies love their names as well." I stated. Fabian put his hands on my stomach and felt the kick. I looked at my watch and it was 7:30. We hopped off.

"We should head back." Fabian said. I nodded. We packed everything up and walked home.

"I had a wonderful time." I exclaimed.

"Me too." Fabian replied.

"I love you." he exclaimed.

"I love you tool." I replied. We kissed passionately and headed out separate ways. I took a shower and then showed the girls what Fabian got me. I did my homework and then fell into a deep sleep at ten o'clock.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes. Those are the final names. The person who gave me the name Lily was musicrox14. Thanks and keep reading! Please let me know what you would like to see. Please leave a review. Also check out my other stories and review. Thanks. REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	12. Chapter 12: Planning the Nursery

Chapter 12: Planning the Nursery

**Hey everyone! I'm back. So I want to thank everyone for giving me ideas. This chapter I would like to thank Houseofanubislover98 for giving me the idea. I do not own House of Anubis. Please enjoy! Thanks!**

**Fabian's POV:**

It was Wednesday morning and I was getting ready for school. Last night Nina and I had our one year anniversary. It was so romantic. I grabbed my back pack and headed into the dining room for breakfast. Everyone was there. I woke up late. I kissed Nina and then pulled apart so I can eat. I sat down and had some eggs and toast with a glass of milk. Trudy entered.

"Nina and Fabian, I need a word with the both of you after you finish breakfast." Trudy stated entering the kitchen.

"Okay." I replied. I looked at Nina and smiled. We finished in five minutes and headed into the kitchen.

"Yes Trudy. You wanted to speak to us." I said.

"Yes. We need to discuss the plans for where the babies are going to stay." Trudy explained.

"Oh. I totally forgot about that." I replied.

"I talked to Victor and he said we can turn the attic into the nursery and you two can have a bed up there. We will make it your room and a nursery." Trudy explained.

"I like that idea. What about you Nina?" I exclaimed/asked.

"I think it's wonderful." Nina replied.

"Okay great. This weekend we can shop for the furniture and stuff. You two need to get to school." Trudy stated.

"Okay. Sounds good. Thanks." I replied.

"Anytime. Now off to school before you two are late." Trudy said. We nodded. We grabbed our bags and walked hand in hand to school.

"I think that sounds great." I said.

"Me too. It's perfect. It's like our own little house." Nina replied. I laughed and then she did to.

"Yes it is. Do you know what color you want the room to be?" I asked.

"Maybe a light pink for Lilly's side and a dark blue for Noah's side." she said.

"I like that. Maybe we can hang their names on the wall above the cribs." I said.

"Yes. That sounds wonderful." Nina replied. We entered school and went to our lockers and did our usual thing. We headed to English.

"Alright class. Please take out your homework questions." Miss. Valentine said. We did what we were told. She took out her planner and a pen. She went over to each person and gave them a check. She was at Nina and I and gave us a check. She finished and returned to the front of the classroom.

"Alright now today we are reading a poem in your notebooks. Please take them out and turned to page 21." she instructed. We did as we were told. It was a poem called, "October" by Jack Frost.

"Now you read that an analyze it. You need to write one page analyzing the place, description and what the main idea is." she instructed. That took the whole period. The bell rang and we packed up. We had no homework. We went to our other classes and then went home. Nina and I did our History homework and Math homework. Trudy called us for dinner and we sat down. She made everyone Spaghetti.

**Nina's POV:**

"We have an announcement." I said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us.

"We decided that the baby girl's name is going to be Lilly Ann Rutter." I stated.

"And the boy's name is Noah Jon Rutter." Fabian said.

"Aw." everyone replied.

"Who picked the names?" Alfie asked.

"I picked Lilly's name and Fabian picked Noah's name. I picked Noah's middle name and Fabian picked Lilly's middle name." I explained. Everyone nodded. We finished eating and I decided to hang out with Patricia, Joy, Mara, and Amber.

"How was your anniversary?" Joy asked.

"It was so romantic. He got me this bracelet. It says I love you. –Fabian." I exclaimed.

"Aw. What did you get him?" Amber asked.

"I got him a guitar pick with his name and it says love Nina." I exclaimed.

"Aw. That was sweet." Mara said.

"Yes it was sweet. I love you too together." Joy exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Now we need to find me a boyfriend." Joy exclaimed.

"Joy you can't just find yourself a boyfriend. True love just comes to you. You don't go looking for it." Mara said.

"That's true. I don't know who likes me." Joy said

"Just have fun being single." Patricia said.

"True. So speaking of boyfriend and girlfriends. How are you and Eddie?" Joy asked smirking.

"We are fine. I mean I don't know what we are. I never said this, but I do have strong feelings for him, but I don't know if he feels the same." Patricia explained.

"He defiantly does. Tell him you love him!" I exclaimed.

"Are you insane?!" she asked.

"No. Tell him. He loves you. Trust me." I replied.

"I will think about it. But if I tell him and he doesn't say it back, I will be mad at you for a long time." Patricia stated.

"Okay. I am positive he will say it back." I stated. I know Eddie loves Patricia. I just hope he says it and not chicken out.

"I need to shower." I said. I grabbed my clothes and towels. I got in the shower and washed my hair and body. I then stepped out and dried myself off. I put on my pajamas. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I then grabbed all of my dirty clothes and towels and headed back to my room. I placed it in the hamper. The girls were gone. Amber was lying in bed, I then turned the light off and got into bed.

"Goodnight Amber." I exclaimed.

"Goodnight Nina." I replied. I then fell into a deep sleep.

**There is chapter 12! I know what the next chapter is going to be about! I am so excited about this story! Please leave a review. Thanks! Review!**

**-Sammi**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise

Chapter 13: Surprise

**Hey everyone! I am so excited for this chapter. Let's get started. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Nina's POV: **

It's Friday afternoon. School went by so slow this week. I don't know why. I changed out of my uniform and into some comfortable clothes. Everyone was downstairs. I decided to do my homework. I finished in an hour and decided to read. Amber rushed in excitedly and was wearing and outfit.

"Come downstairs now Nina." Amber said excitedly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please. Also change into a skirt and shirt." she ordered. I did what I was told. Amber then took my hand and rushed me downstairs. The doors to the living room were closed. Amber covered my eyes.

"What is going on Amber?" I asked now annoyed. She opened the door the lights were off.

"Why are the lights off Amber?" I asked.

"Surprised." everyone yelled as she turned on the lights. My face was shocked. There was a banner that said Congratulations. Everyone in the house was here.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Welcome to your baby shower!" Amber squealed.

"This is awesome you guys." I said a tear escaping my eyes.

"Is Nina Martin crying?" Jerome asked. I whipped my tear.

"It's just I love you all." I said. We then did a group hug.

"Alright game time!" Mara stated. I smiled and kissed Fabian. We pulled apart.

"It's time to play pin the pacifier on the baby's mouth." Joy said. We were all blind folded and almost everyone went except Alfie. It was now his turn. He won. He placed it right on the mouth.

"The winner is Alfie!" Trudy exclaimed. We all clapped.

"You won a cookie!" Trudy said. He ran and ate the cookie and we all laughed. We then played baby bingo. There were items on the card and Trudy called out and whoever one got a gift card to the nail place.

"I won!" Joy exclaimed. Trudy went over to her board and looked.

"We have a winner!" Trudy announced. She handed her the gift card and we clapped. We then had dinner. Trudy made her famous Spaghetti with Garlic Bread. It was so good!

"Now it's time to give Nina her presents!" Amber stated. We circled around and I sat down on the couch with Fabian.

"Open mine!" Amber exclaimed. She handed me a wrapped present. I opened it and smiled. It was a scrapbook the said Lilly and Noah.

"This is great Amber. Thank you!" I exclaimed. I hugged her.

"Anytime." she replied.

"My turn!" Joy stated. She handed me a bag. I opened it. It had two onesies. One said daddy's girl and one said Mommy's boy. It was so cute.

"Thanks Joy. That was so cute." I said she came over and I hugged her.

"Anytime." she replied. Mara handed me her gift and I smiled. I opened it and it was another onesies. One was a pink polka dot one and the other was a stripped light blue one.

"Thanks. I love it." I said and hugged her.

"Anytime." she replied. Then Patricia handed me her gift. I opened it. There were little socks that had the days of the week on it. There was little shoes for girls and boys.

"Thanks Patricia." I said smiling.

"Anytime." she replied. Eddie handed me his. I opened it and it was pack of baby bottles. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." he replied. Alfie handed me his. I opened it. It was an alien onesie and a pack of pacifiers.. Everyone laughed.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it. Noah will love aliens just as much as me." he said.

"Don't count on that." Fabian said. We laughed. Fabian handed me a gift. I opened it and it was more pacifiers.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." he replied and planted a kiss.

"Thanks everyone." I said.

"No problem." everyone said in unison.

"Cake time!" Trudy hollered. We walked and sat down. She made her famous cake and we had it with milk. It was delicious. After that we played more games and talked about the babies. The party ended at 9:30. Fabian helped me bring the presents up to the attic. We move in tomorrow.

"That was amazing." I said. I hugged him.

"I'm glad you liked it. I have one more gift for you." he replied.

"Honestly all I could ask for is for you." I said. He got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Nina Martin I promise to love you and our babies forever. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Fabian asked.

**Sorry. I wanted to leave it off with a cliff hanger! Dun dun dun! Do you think Nina will say yes? You know what to do. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also check out my other stories and review them as well. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	14. Chapter 14: Now Engaged

Chapter 14: Now Engaged

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the positive reviews. It might take me a while now because I started a new job and my sister is home from visiting friends. We share a laptop so it's hard. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV: **

FABIAN RUTTER THE BOY OF MY DREAMS JUST ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM? OMG. I SHOULD SAY SOMETHING!

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Fabian slid the ring on my finger and stood up and gave me a passionate kiss. We pulled apart.

"I love you." I exclaimed.

"I love you too." he replied. We hugged for a minute.

"We should tell everyone." I said.

"Yes. Tomorrow at breakfast." he stated.

"I am going to put the ring next to my bed." I replied.

"Okay." he replied. We headed out of the attic and Fabian walked me to my door.

"Goodnight Nina Rutter." he said. Epp.

"Night." I replied. He kissed me on the cheek and I headed inside. Amber was sleeping. I placed my ring in my draw. I took my pajamas and headed for the shower. I showered and put my pajamas on. I went in my room and fell asleep.

**Next Morning Still Nina's POV:**

I woke up and Amber was already downstairs. I put on jeans and a sweatshirt. I placed my ring on my finger and put my hands in my pocket. I smiled and headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen smiling like crazy. I kissed Fabian and sat down in my spot.

"Why so smiley Nina?" Jerome questioned with a smirk. Everyone looked.

"Fabian and I have an announcement." I stated.

"Oh god. Are you pregnant again?" Patricia asked.

"No." I said laughing. I took a sip or orange juice and looked at Fabian.

"I asked Nina to marry me." he explained.

"Yay!" Amber squealed.

"Did you say yes Nina?" Mara asked not looking excited. I took out my hand to show them the ring.

"Yes. Omg. Amber you're the wedding planner." I said. Trudy walked in.

"Did I hear wedding?" Trudy asked.

"Yes. Fabian and I are getting married." I replied.

"Congrats!" Trudy said coming over and hugging us. We finished out breakfast and were talking in the living room.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try an update soon. Please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	15. Chapter 15: Decorating Nursery

Chapter 15: Decorating Nursery

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be months later. Nina will be having the twins in the next chapter and the wedding will be after. I hope you enjoy. I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Fabian's POV: **

We are sitting in the living room talking.

"So what day should we have the wedding?" Amber asked.

"I want it in July. It will be perfect. The twins will be born and it will be amazing!" Nina exclaimed. She nodded. Trudy came in.

"Fabian and Nina. We need to go shopping for the nursery and decorate it. Let's go." Trudy stated.

"Sounds good." I replied.

"Can I come please?" Amber asked.

"Okay. Let's go. We have a lot to get." Trudy said. The girls grabbed their bags and I grabbed my wallet. We headed into the fan and drove to Babies R Us. We arrived there shortly and headed inside with two carts.

"I will get the paints and the cribs." Trudy said.

"Okay." Nina replied.

"What colors were you thinking?" she asked.

"For Lilly's side a baby pink and for Noah's side a dark blue." I said.

"Okay. You guys get diapers, decorations, clothes, anything else." she said. We nodded. We went to the decoration side first. Amber ran to the pink section.

"How about this for Lilly's side?" she asked. It was flowers that were stickers for the wall.

"I like it." Nina said. Amber placed it in the cart. I rolled it over to the Noah's side. I picked up a photo that hung from the wall of an ocean. It was really pretty. I then got a brown shelf and stickers of shells and boats. I grabbed some stuffed animals. Amber and Nina arrived to my side with handful of items.

"We got everything for Lilly." Nina said. I saw stickers of princess castle, puppy stickers, an L sticker in pink for Lily's name and much more.

"Okay. Now we need to get the car seats and changing station." I explained. They nodded. We ran into Trudy on the way there.

"I already picked up the car seats and changing station." she said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"No problem. Are you all ready to check out?" she asked.

"We just need more diapers." I replied. We went over to that side. We got the diapers and checked out. It came to a lot. I don't want to even say how much it came to. We headed to the car and put everything in the trunk and last seat. We then drove home. Once we arrived home, everyone came out to help us. We brought everything to the room. We then started painting. Once we did that, we let it dry and had lunch.

We then went back, and gave each wall a second coat. We let that dry for an hour. We hung up the frames. We put the shelves up and the stuffed animals on it. We then built the cribs together. We put the changing table together and then our bed arrived. We put that together and made our bed. We placed all the furniture and moved our things up to the attic. We finished by 5. We sighed and laid on the bed.

"It looks great." I said.

"Yes. It does. I am so tired though." Nina stated. I hugged her.

"Thanks Fabian." she said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"I love you." Nina exclaimed.

"I love you too." I replied. I kissed her passionately and then we went down for dinner. After that we showered and got ready for bed. We fell asleep shortly after.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Next chapter skips to the birth. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	16. Chapter 16: Twins Are Born

Chapter 16: Twins Are Born

**Hey everyone! I am so glad you like this story! I will keep writing. I do not own House of Anubis!**

**May 4****th**** 10am Nina's POV:**

It is a Saturday morning. We are all at relaxing in the living room. The babies are supposed to be born by today. We are just keeping it easy. I am reading Harry Potter when I felt water drip down my leg. I'm going into labor!

"Guys. I need to go to the hospital. Like now." I said.

"Why?" Alfie asked.

"Because my water just broke!" I yelled annoyed. Everyone jumped up and Trudy rushed in. Fabian ran out of the room and came back with two duffle bags.

"Nina dear. I need you to keep calm. Let's get in the van." we all headed into the van.

**Fabian's POV:**

We are on the way to the hospital. Nina is going into labor.

"Let out deep breaths. We are almost there Nina." I exclaimed. We got there and rushed to the front desk.

"My fiancé is in labor. We need a chair now!" I exclaimed.

"Okay can you sign this paper?" she asked.

"Get me a chair!" Nina yelled holding her stomach. Someone rushed in with a chair and Nina sat there.

"Wait. We want Amber and Eddie to come. We want you guys to be the god parents." I explained. They came with us and we got a room. Nina got changed into a smock and she placed it on. The nurse gave all of us smocks and we changed and got back in the room. Amber had to take all of her jewelry off which was a struggle, but it was worth it.

"Alright Nina. You're going to be having contractions now." the nurse explained. I think her name is Isabella. Nina pushed and yelled.

"I HATE YOU FABIAN!" Nina yelled. I hope she doesn't mean that. I looked at the nurses. Nina's gran entered with her uniform on.

"She doesn't mean it. Everyone says this. Now push again darling. You're doing great." the nurse said. She squeezed my hand tight. She pushed again. She pushed again. It was an hour later and the contractions were done. Now she is getting ready to deliver.

"Push Nina." Nurse Isabella said. She did that and I saw the baby. The head is out. She pushed again and the first baby came out five minutes later.

"It's the boy." she exclaimed.

"I can't do this anymore." Nina cried.

"You're doing great love. Please keep pushing. Lilly will be out soon. We have Noah." I exclaimed. She pushed a lot and then ten minutes later we heard a cry. Lilly was born. Nina smiled. I kissed her.

"You did wonderful Nina. I love you." I exclaimed.

"Thanks. I love you too." she replied and kissed me. She pulled apart. They handed us each a baby. Nina held Noah and I held Lilly. They were wrapped in little blankets and were so adorable.

**Nina's POV:**

My babies are so cute! I am holding Noah and Fabian has Lilly. They are wrapped in blankets.

"Do you have names picked out?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. The girl's name is Lilly Anne Rutter and the boy's name is Noah Jon Rutter." I exclaimed. She wrote it down and showed us.

"The spelling correct?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. Fabian took Noah. I signed the birth certificate and Fabian handed me the babies. He signed it. The house came in.

"Aw." they all said.

"They are adorable." Mara exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Anytime." Mara said. They took turns holding the babies. The nurse had everyone leave and the babies went to bed.

"Get some rest Nina." my gran said.

"I will." I replied.

"See you tomorrow." she said. She kissed my cheek and left. Fabian's mom and dad were coming tomorrow. I fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave a review. Next chapter will be up soon I promise! Thanks! REVIEW!  
-Sammi**


	17. Chapter 17: Welcome Home

Chapter 17: Welcome Home

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! It means so much to me! I am sorry for not updating in a couple of days. I have been busy with work. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV: **

It was the next day. We had a lot of visitors. Fabian's dad apologized to us and we are all on good terms. His parents loved the twins and thought they were so cute as did gran. We are getting ready to bring the twins home. We packed and now we are checking out. They were healthy as a horse and are ready to go home. We buckled them in their car seats and sat next to them as Trudy drove us home. We arrived home and brought them inside. We saw a sign that said, "Welcome Home Lilly and Noah." It was so cute. They hugged us. We took the twins out and held them.

"They are so adorable and little." Mara exclaimed.

"Yes. They are so adorable." Joy replied. I kissed Fabian and pulled apart.

"Did it hurt Nina?" Amber questioned.

"Yes. It hurt so badly, but it was worth it." I replied. Everyone smiled.

"We have to feed them Fabian. Let's go upstairs." I said.

"Why not here?" Alfie asked smiling. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"She has to breast feed them idiot." Jerome explained.

"Oh. Yah go upstairs." Alfie said. We laughed and headed upstairs. Fabian closed the door. I sat in the rocking chair holding Lilly. I lifted up my shirt and held her to my breast. Lilly started feeding from them. After she was finished, we switched babies. Noah now fed and Fabian was burping Lilly. It was 3 and they eat again at 5. As soon as he finished, I burped him. We then put them in their cribs for their nap. We laid down on the bed to rest.

"This isn't so bad." I exclaimed.

"No it's not at all." Fabian said. We crashed.

**An hour later Fabian's POV: **

I woke up to a crying baby. I walked over and it was Lilly. I picked her up and cradle her. I sat down in the rocking chair. I didn't want to wake Nina up.

"Sh. Baby girl. Please stop crying. Daddy is here. It's okay." I whispered.

"You're a great father." Nina said getting out of bed and walking over to us.

"Well you're a great a mother." I stated. She kissed me. It was 4:10.

"Is it okay if I go shower?" she asked.

"Yes. I have it here. Go shower!" I explained. She smiled and kissed my cheek. She grabbed some clothes and towels and went to shower. Noah started crying and I walked over to his crib. I picked him up with one hand and walked around with my two babies. They stopped crying and I smiled to myself. Nina came up and took Noah. We headed downstairs and had dinner. We placed the babies in their high chairs. Trudy made chicken with rice and I had ice tea with it. It was good. After dinner we went upstairs and fed the babies. After that we did homework and put the babies to bed. We then changed into our pajamas and fell asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More chapters soon I promise! Please check out my other stories and review! Also please review for this chapter. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	18. Chapter 18: Sleepy and Planning

Chapter 18: Sleepy and Planning

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry. I have been bad I know. I have been so tired from working a lot. I am sorry. Enough of me rambling! Here is a new chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV:**

I was dreaming about my wedding, until I heard two loud cries. My eyes fluttered opened. I groaned. I got up, as did Fabian and he picked up Lilly while I picked up Noah. I rocked him and he wouldn't stop. Lilly stopped crying right away.

"Please stop crying Noah. It's three am." I exclaimed.

"Maybe he is hungry." Fabian suggested. I nodded and laid back on my bed. I lifted up my shirt and let him feed. He finished in about ten minutes.

"Want to burp him and I will let Lilly Feed?" I asked and yawned.

"Sure." he said. He handed me Lilly and took Noah. He burped her. Lilly took forever, but she finally ate. After I burped her, I rocked her back and forth. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Noah is still awake and it's 4am. I place Lilly in her crib and her eyes popped opened and she began to cry.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I screamed annoyed. I picked her up as Noah started crying. We finally got them to bed at 5am. I was so done and annoyed.

"I'm going downstairs to get something to drink." I said. Fabian saw how stressed out I was. He nodded. I walked down and put on a pot of coffee. Eddie came out and started making food.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"Nina. Hi." he replied.

"Why are you making food at 5am?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." he said. I poured my coffee and sat next to him.

"Why are you up?" he asked with food in his mouth.

"That is disgusting Eddie. Chew first please. And the twins woke me up. We fed them and they finally fell asleep.

"Aw. Where is Fabian?" he asked.

"Upstairs. I'm just so stressed." I sighed. I can trust Eddie. I mean I can trust Fabian, but I don't know how to tell him that.

"Nina. It's normal to be stressed. You're a teen mom. You're still in high school and have twins. Fabian gets that trust me." he said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Eddie." I said.

"Anytime Nina." he replied. He finished his hoagie. Fabian entered and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will go back to sleep." Eddie said putting his plate and cup into the dish washer. He then went to his room.

"I am just stressed and tired." I said honestly.

"It's okay Nina. Go get some sleep. I will take care of Lilly and Noah when they wake up." Fabian said. I nodded and kissed his cheek. I headed upstairs and fell asleep.

**Fabian's POV:**

I woke up to the Noah crying. I went over and picked both of the babies up. I cradled them back and forth. I looked over to make sure they didn't wake Nina. She is out cold. I am taking care of them for the day. I change their diapers and put them in clothes. We went downstairs. It was nine and everyone was eating breakfast. Amber ran over and picked up Lilly.

"Nina still sleeping?" Trudy asked.

"Yah. The twins woke us up in the middle of the night. I want her to get some sleep. She is stressed." I explained.

"Okay. When she wakes up, we are going over details for the wedding. We can't wait till last minute." Amber said. I nodded. An hour later Nina walked in. She was dressed and ready. I kissed her and she took Lilly from Amber. I kissed her forehead.

"Nina. I made you Pancakes." Trudy said. Nina smiled.

"Thanks Trudy." Nina said.

"Anytime!" she said. She put butter and syrup on it and ate it. After that she went to sit down with everyone.

"Nina we have to talk about the wedding details." Amber said.

"Okay. I was thinking about having it at that big wedding place down the road. "The Hamptons." What do you think?" she asked.

"I love that place! It' set. We will make an appointment to see the prices and stuff." Amber said.

"Sounds good. I will call now." Trudy said. She went to the phone and started talking. She came back.

"They have an opening at one. I put you down." she said. It was 12 now.

"Sounds perfect!" I replied. Nina smiled and I returned it. It was 12:30. Mara and Joy were looking after the twins. Amber, Nina, Trudy and I headed for the walk over. We arrived and went to the main desk.

"Hi. We have a one o'clock appointment with Carol." Trudy exclaimed.

"Hi. I'm Carol. Who is the lucky couple?" she asked/introduced.

"We are." Nina said pointing to me and her.

"Great! I love planning teen weddings! So I'm guessing you want a price first?" she asked.

"Yes that would be great." I said.

"Okay well for the Grand Wedding it comes to $25,567.00. For the normal wedding it comes to $19,657.00." she said.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Well the Grand wedding we set everything up. We have the priest outside by the lake and we have fancier dinners and a photographer. For the normal wedding well it's in a church and you get Chicken, Pasta and less choices of dinners." she explained.

"We want the Grand wedding." I said. Nina smiled.

"Great. When were we planning this?" she asked. She let us in her office and set us down. She opened up her planner.

"We just had twins, so we were hopping around the 4th of July." I said.

"Okay. How about July 13th at 3pm to 12am?" she asked.

"What do you think Nina?" I asked.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"Put us down for that and yes the Grand wedding." I exclaimed. She nodded and showed us around. She gave us her card and we headed back to the house for lunch time.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it was long enough. Please leave a review and check out my other stories and review as well. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	19. Chapter 19: More Planning

Chapter 19: More Planning

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know how long you want this story to go in the reviews please. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Nina's POV:**

We arrived back at the house. Trudy was making lunch, so I grabbed the twins and decided to feed them. I did the usual routine and burped them after. We then headed downstairs for lunch. Trudy made everyone Salad. I took some diet soda. The twins were in there height chairs.

"Nina wants to plan some details for the wedding after lunch?" Amber asked.

"Sure. Sounds good." I said.

"Are you going back to school tomorrow?" Mara asked.

"Yes. Gran is coming to get the twins tomorrow." I announced. They smiled. After lunch, Amber entered with her binder. She opened it and grabbed her pink gel pen. I was holding Lilly and Fabian held Noah.

"Do you want a theme for your wedding?" Amber asked.

"No. I just want the wedding to be perfect." I exclaimed.

"It's going to be perfect no matter what Nina." Fabian stated.

"You're right." I said.

"Who do you want as your bridesmaids?" Amber asked.

"I want all the girls in the house to be the bridesmaids and for best mans I will let Fabian pick. For the flower girl it could be my little five year old cousin Emma. Fabian can pick the ring bear." I explained.

"Soundsgood." Amber said writing all of this down in her big binder. Everyone was listening.

"I want all of the guys to be the best man. I don't care. I'm not picking two." Fabian explained. They all hugged us. We planned more and we ate dinner. The babies fed and we burped them. We bathed them for the first time which was interesting, but okay. I showered and then watched the babies. Fabian showered and came up. We put the babies to bed and laid down.

"I go back to school tomorrow." I said.

"I know. It will be fine. We are all here for you." Fabian said.

"I know. I'm just worried about how the twins will react to not seeing us the whole day." I stated.

"They will be fine. Trust me." he said.

"I trust you." I replied.

"Good." he said.

"Goodnight Fabian." I exclaimed.

"Goodnight Nina. I love you." he exclaimed. He kissed me passionately and we pulled apart. We set our alarms. Tomorrow I go back to school. This should be interesting. We then fell into a deep sleep.

**I know it's short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please check out my other stories and leave a review. Also review for this on what you want to happen next and how long you want it to be. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Nina Goes Back To School

Chapter 20: Nina Goes Back To School

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I have been gone for a while. I have been super busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV: **

I woke up to gran. She hugged me and I hugged her. Fabian was dressed in his uniform already.

"I'm here to pick up the angels." my gran said. She went over and picked up Noah.

"Hey little boy. Are you ready to hang out with gran today?" she asked. Noah smiled and I smiled.

"I have to go get ready gran." I exclaimed. I grabbed my uniform and headed into the bathroom. I showered and changed into my uniform. I then brushed my teeth. I grabbed my dirty clothes and towel and went back into my room. I placed it into the hamper. I put my hair in a bun and did my makeup. I gave Gran the bags for with the twins stuff and we placed the twins into their carriers.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. She hugged and kissed me.

"Anytime." my gran replied.

"By Noah and Lilly. Be good." I said and kissed both of their cheeks.

"By Lilly and Noah." Fabian replied as he kissed their cheeks as well. We headed downstairs and gran left. We took two bananas and headed to school with our bags. We ate it on the way.

"Are you ready for school?" Fabian questioned.

"I'm nervous. I hope Jane doesn't start anything with me today." I questioned.

"I hope not either, but if she does, don't listen to her." he replied.

"I know." I said and kissed him and he returned it. We headed into school. We had people giving us looks, but we didn't care. I headed towards my locker to grab some books that I needed. I was about to put some books away, when someone closed my locker. I looked up and saw Jane with her friends.

"So mama is back at school. How are the twins?" she snapped.

"They are great. They are with my gran right now." I said trying not to start a fight. Fabian was with me.

"Aw I don't give a crap. All I want is Fabian." Jane said.

"Well you're not having him. We are getting married." I said with rage in my voice.

"Married? When?" she questioned.

"July 13th." I said.

"Oh great. Fabian what do you say we hang out tonight?" Jane asked going up toward Fabian. I looked at Fabian furious.

"No. I'm in love with Nina. I told you this. Get over me. It will never happen. Nina and I are happy and I love her." he exclaimed and kissed me passionately. We pulled apart and I glared at her.

"Now go. Now." I snapped. She stomped off. We headed to our classes. The teachers welcomed me back. It was hard, but okay. We then headed home after a long day of school.

**I hope this isn't too short. I think the next chapter will be the wedding. I hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to review this chapter. Also check out my other stories and leave a review as well. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	21. Chapter 21: Wedding

Chapter 21: Wedding

**Hey everyone! I had my first day of college today! It went so well. I had a writing class and English class. I decided to write a chapter for you. I am sorry I have not been writing in a while. It has been crazy busy lately. I want to thank BlackCat46 for this idea! I do not own House of Anubis! BTW it skips to the wedding day! **

**Nina's POV: **

"NINA!" Amber yelled waking up the twins. They started crying and Fabian went over and got them.

"What Amber?" I growled annoyed right now. I looked at the watch and it was only seven am.

"We need to get you ready for your wedding. Which is today!" Amber exclaimed.

"Amber it's not until 3. Please let me sleep." I begged.

"Nope. Get up now!" Amber snapped. I sighed and got up. I kissed Fabian and took some cloths and headed into the shower. I washed my hair and body and got out. I had a hair appointment at 9. I threw on a baggy t-shirt and baggy shorts. I then brushed my teeth and headed downstairs for breakfast. We finished eating.

We then headed to the hair salon. It took an hour and a half to get the finished look. It was so elegant. It was an updo with braids in the bun and loose strands of hair down by my face. I paid and thanked the stylist and we headed back home. The makeup artist came and did a nice smokey eye. It was it was ten now eleven. I fed the babies. They now use a bottle. They have gotten so big! I changed Lilly into a dress and Fabian changed Noah into his suit. They looked so cute! This is going to be the best day ever. It was noon and I got dressed into my wedding dress. I headed downstairs and everyone clapped.

"Beautiful!" Mara exclaimed. Fabian was behind me with the twins. Amber took Lilly from him.

"Pictures!" Trudy said. We headed outside.

"First one of the bride and groom." Amber stated. Jerome took Noah. Fabian held my waist and we smiled. The camera clicked and they brought the twins over. We took a couple of shots. I held Lilly and Fabian held Noah. For the second shot we switched babies. We then took one with just me and the girls. Then it was Fabian and the boys. The whole house was next. Gran took the picture so Trudy could come in. We then took one with grand and Fabian's parents. Two limos arrived and the teens headed in one. The adults grabbed the twins and went into the other. We arrived at the church at three. We went in and Amber dragged me to the back room. Fabian smiled and headed up to the alter. I was with Gran, Amber and Mara.

"This is it dear. Are you excited?" Gran asked.

"Yes and nervous!" I replied.

"You look beautiful. It will be a night you will never forget." Gran said with tears coming down her eyes.

"Oh gran! Don't cry!" I said and hugged her. She kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful." Gran exclaimed. The girls smiled.

"Thanks." I said. Joy entered.

"It's time. Are you ready Nina?" Joy said/asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." I said. Joy and Jerome walked down with the twins. Then Amber and Mara walked down. Then it was my turn. I walked down as everyone stood up. I just focused on my Fabian at the end. I got to the steps.

"Who will be giving Nina to this man?" the priest asked.

"I will." Gran said. She kissed my forehead and handed me to Fabian. She sat down. He did the vows.

"Do you Fabian Rutter, promise to protect Nina through sickness and in health. To love and hold for both as you shall live?" he asked. I smiled at Fabian.

"I do." Fabian exclaimed and smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"Do you Nina; promise to protect Fabian through sickness and in health. To love and hold for both as you shall live?" he asked.

"I do." I replied and smiled.

"Does anyone object?" he asked. We looked around and no one said anything.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he exclaimed. We leaned into kiss until we were interrupted.

"I OBJECT!" Jane yelled running through the doors. I looked at Fabian who put his hand on his head. This is not going to be good.

**Oh no! I hope you enjoyed this! What do you think is going to happen? Please don't forget to leave a review and will probably write the next chapter Wednesday! Thanks! REVIEW!|**

**-Sammi **


	22. Chapter 22: Love

Chapter 22: Love

**Hey guys! I know I was doing so well during the summer. Now school starts and I work two jobs. I started college so it's a lot of work now. I do not own House of Anubis and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Nina's POV: **

Jane came running in the doors just as we were about to kiss.

"I object!" she yelled. I am furious. This is too late. Isn't it?

"It's too late miss. I already called it." the priest said. Thank god.

"But this is not a good couple! I deserve to be with Fabian! Not her. The American." Jane snapped. Gran stood up.

"Listen. Please leave now before we get you removed." my gran stated. She looked pissed off as well.

"Fabian please. I could give you more than her." Jane begged. I looked at Fabian.

"No. I love Nina and only her. I told you this a thousand times. Why can't you get this through your small head. Leave now and never come near us again. We will get a restraining order on you." Fabian exclaimed.

"Bye now." Amber said waving.

"Ugh!" Jane exclaimed. She then looked at the house and stomped out the doors.

"Now where we?" I questioned. He leaned in and kissed me passionately for about three minutes. The audience was clapping and cheering with excitement. We pulled apart and walked out holding hands. Everyone headed into the limos and their cars to head to the reception. We arrived and I changed into my other dress. It was a light silk blue dress. My heels were white, but casual. We danced and everything.

**Fabian's POV:**

I can't believe Jane tried to ruin our wedding. We are now at the party and I am with my wife. Nina Rutter. She is gorgeous and beautiful. It was our turn to dance by ourselves.

"I'm sorry about what Jane tried to do." I said.

"Don't be sorry. She should be sorry. Anyway enough about Jane. It's our special day. We are married. I am Mrs. Rutter and I love you." Nina exclaimed.

"I love you too." I exclaimed. I held her chin and leaned in for a passionate kiss. It was outstanding. We pulled apart. The song ended. It turned faster. The house cam over.

**Patricia's POV:**

I am dancing with Eddie. This is it. I am tell him I love him.

"Eddie. I need to tell you something." I said. My heart was beating very fast.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked.

"I love you." I said. I was looking straight into his eyes. He looked kind of shocked.

"I love you too." he exclaimed. We kissed.

"We will always be Peddie." I exclaimed. He smiled.

"Yes. We will always be Peddie." he stated as well. We had a passionate kiss. We then continued to dance with the house. I am so happy for Nina and Fabian.

**There is chapter 22! I hope you enjoyed it. Also let me know if you don't like when I switch point of views. I hope it's not too much. Please don't forget to leave a review and check out my other stories and review them as well. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	23. Chapter 23: Speeches

Chapter 23: Speeches

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a great day! I did until I got in a car accident last night. I am fine, but the car is scratched. I thought I would write to make me feel better. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Amber's POV:**

The wedding is fabulous. We are at the party. It is time for everyone to give speeches. Jerome went up to the microphone first.

"Okay. So I remember when Fabian was shy which he still is. It took us almost a year to get Nina and Fabian together. All the guys had to push Fabian into manning up and asking Nina out. They are honestly the happiest and strongest relationship ever. They rarely fight and I am glad that Fabian and Nina are happy." Jerome said. Everyone raised their glass and took a sip. Next Joy went up.

"I have known Fabian for a while. He is shy smart kid. I wasn't the greatest when it came to their relationships. I had feelings for Fabian which I thought Nina took him away. It was wrong and we are all on good terms now. I am happy that they are happy and growing strong. I want the best for Fabian and I know that Nina is. They love and respect each other. I honestly can say that they will always be together. Thank you." Joy said. Everyone clapped and took a sip. Next was Mara.

"I believe that Fabian and Nina are great together. They love each other and their kids. They treat them well. I honestly love you too together and will always be your friend. I will be here for you both if you need help with the twins. I love you both and I hope you're happy together. I hope you stay happy too." Mara said. We took another sip. Next Alfie went on.

"You guys are one of the happiest couples I have ever seen. I am sorry for Amber always being around you. You're amazing and I think your kids are going to be wonderful. You're great parents." Alfie exclaimed. He sat down and I hit him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why say sorry for me being around them?" I questioned.

"It was a joke." he exclaimed. I sighed. Patricia went up.

"Honestly Nina and Fabian are one of the most obnoxious couples I have met. I still think they are great together and have beautiful kids. I am here for you." Patricia said. She sat down and Eddie went up.

"Nina and Fabian are like my brother and sister. Even though I have only known them for a year, we are great friends. They are trustworthy and I absolutely know that they will be together forever." Eddie exclaimed. I then went up and grabbed the microphone.

"I was the one that always wanted Nina and Fabian to be together. I gave them the couple name as Fabina. Fabian and Nina put together. I give everyone in the house couple names. No offence to anyone else, they are the best couple I have ever met. They love and care for each other. Even though everyone has said this in their speech, I mean it when I say they are the best couple and married couple ever. Their kids are amazing and I will be making scrapbooks for them and for Nina and Fabian for the rest of their lives. I love you guys!" I said and took a sip of my drink.

**Nina's POV:**

The speeches were going wonderful. I tried not to cry. When it came to Amber's turn, I bursted into quiet tears. That was so special. My gran went up to the microphone.

"Nina darling. You're so special. You mean the world to me. I can tell that Fabian makes you happy. That's all I want. I remember when your parents died, and you were so weak. When you wanted to go to the school, I was unsure because of how upset you were, but I knew it's what you wanted. Fabian, I am glad that you are my son in law. You are honestly the nicest guy I have met. I am glad Nina has found you. You both made wonderful kids and I know you're great parents and will keep being great parents. I love you guys." my gran said. I took another sip and wiped off my tears. Fabian's mom went up next.

"Fabian you're amazing. You have always been the best child ever. You're so brave and you go after what you want. I know that you and Nina are amazing together. You're children are so adorable and I will be with you both through every step of the way. Nina you're so gorgeous and I am so happy to have a wonderful daughter in law. If you both need anything please let me know. I love you guys." Fabian's mom said and walked off. His dad went up.

"Son, I am sorry for thinking you and Nina wouldn't be good parents. I know now that was a mistake. I shouldn't have said that. You commit to everything. I love you. Nina, I am glad to have a daughter in law and you're so sweet. Your kids are so amazing. I love you and wish you guys the best in everything that you do." Fabian's dad exclaimed. Fabian went up to the stand now.

"Nina. Gosh. I knew once you came to the house, that you were the one for me. You're the best and only girl for me. We may have had some disagreements in our relationship, but we always make it work. We made beautiful kids, and I am never giving up on you. You are my life now Nina. I love you." Fabian exclaimed. He came back and kissed me passionately. I let go after a minute. Amber went back to the microphone.

"Okay. Those were all the speeches. Dinner time!" Amber squealed. Dinner came over to us. It was Pasta and Chicken. I love it. We ate and it was amazing.

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a review and check out my other stories and review them too. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	24. Chapter 24: Together Forever

Chapter 24: Together Forever

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter. I am posting more stories though so don't worry! I hope you enjoyed this and thanks so much for everyone's positive reviews! Please keep reading my stories! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV:**

After we ate dinner, we danced more. It was a night that I would never forget. I have the best life ever! Perfect children, perfect friends, and now a perfect husband. He was a perfect boyfriend, but as I said, now he is my husband and I am thrilled. We had cake. Fabian fed me some, and I fed Fabian some. We finished the rest of the cake and drank some wine. It was time for Fabian and I to leave and go on our honeymoon. We were going to Paris. We waved and thanked everyone. We said goodbye to Lilly and Noah. Our parents were watching the twins for a week while we are on our honeymoon. Everyone from Anubis House came up to us. I hugged them, as did Fabian. Our parents now came up to us.

"Have a safe flight you two. Call us when you arrive." Fabian's mom said.

"Yes please call us." Gran exclaimed.

"Of course. I love you!" I exclaimed to Gran while hugging her. She kissed my cheek.

"I love you too darling. Be safe." Gran replied.

"Always." I stated. Fabian was talking to his parents. They then came up to us and we all hugged. Then we waved and entered the limo. We got in and the driver drove us to the airport. Once arrived at the airport, I went to the bathroom and changed into comfortable clothes for the plane ride. I met Fabian outside wheeling my luggage. Fabian changed into comfortable clothes as well. We went through the bag check, and then went over to where our flight would take off.

"This was honestly the best day of my life." I exclaimed. It was one am.

"I'm glad. It was the best day of my life too because I finally got married to the women of my dreams." Fabian exclaimed.

"I love you Fabian." I exclaimed.

"I love you too Nina." Fabian replied. We kissed passionately and pulled apart. They called us to board and we headed on our flight. My life is amazing!

**Not the best ending, but I wanted to end this. Please keep reading and reviewing my stories. Thanks again. I love you all! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
